Burnt Love
by region-discontinued
Summary: Eridan refuses to use sunblock


"No, Sollux, I already told you I don't need it. I won't even be out that long, just a quick swim."

Said man scoffed in response. " Honestly, Eridan, do you expect me to believe that bullshit? It's never a quick swim with you. You're out there for hours, I can hardly get you out as it is."

"Oh, whatever mom, this time it's different I promise." the man pleaded to his boyfriend. Sollux knew that he just wanted to swim, and was that honestly so much to ask. Yes, actually it was. But he wasn't stupid enough the get sunburned, was he? Yeah. It's happened before, it would happen again. He claimed he wasn't even going to be out long, but Sollux of all people knew what complete and utter bullshit that was.

"You say that about everything and it never is." he complained, but caved anyways. "But whatever, just don't come crying to me when you get burned."

"I already told you I won't, I'll be gone for an hour at most, I promise." he held out a pinky. Really. A pinky promise, really?

Sollux rolled his eyes. Obviously not believing a word that came out of his mouth. "Yeah right. Whatever, have fun." he turned around in his desk chair, ignoring the still outstretched pinky, and continued the online game he was playing. But instead of hearing his obnoxious boyfriend run out of the house he was greeted with a overly dramatic sigh.

"Why won't you come with me?" he whined. "I won't let you drown or anything."

"I'm not worried about drowning, I just would rather stay here. And you already won your sunblock battle, just go have fun and leave me be." he tried to ignore the protests of the adult sized child next to him, and eventually they went away. The front door closing a sure sign he was alone for at least an hour, but knowing Eridan, probably more around three.

_

And he was right, but no surprise there. Several hours later Sollux heard the door open and close again.

"Sol." A whiny voice called out. "I'm sorry." Sollux couldn't help but practically giggle to himself. He knew it. He just knew that the idiot would get himself burned. But in turn that just made him groan. The next week would be filled with an even more needy Eridan.

Sollux stood up, pausing the game he was playing and made his way through the hallway. The sight at the end could have made his life complete until he remembered that he would be the one nursing him back to health. There stood Eridan in his purple swim trunks, teal towel clutched in one hand, his glasses in the other. He obviously got burned when his glasses were off because his face was completely red, there were no rings around his eyes. His shoulders and back an angry red and his stomach a more pinkish red. He was staring at his feet, which also showed where his sandals were in red and white. If his face wasn't red already, Sollux would've guessed he would be blushing as well.

"Uhhhhh, I guess you were right." he let his wet hair fall infront of his eyes.

"Yeah, no shit I was fucking right." he sneered and was meet with big blue eyes filled with sadness that washed away his cockiness.

He stepped forward and brushed the dripping hair out of the boy's face "I guess next time I'll just hold you down and force you to wear sunscreen."

Seeming to lift his spirits Eridan grinned a ridiculously white smile, "Good luck" and stuck out his tounge.

Sollux sighed, but smiled nevertheless, "Whatever just come on, I'll put Aloe on you, or whatever, you're getting the carpet wet anyways." Eridan laughed and shook out his hair, spraying Sollux and getting water droplets on his glasses. Sollux groaned and snapped at him to towel out his hair.

Eventually he did, but only after he managed to get most of the water on the walls. Now sprawled out on his stomach in the middle of the living room, and was whimpering into the floor about how hot everything was. And as much as Sollux loved being right, he did feel kind of bad for the burnt man. He felt guilty everytime the man flinched as he rubbed the lotion onto his back.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Sol." he mumbled into the floor.

"It's fine, just from now on don't do anything so god damn idiotic." he couldn't honestly think he would actually stop though, it was just Eridan's nature. He would manage to do the stupidest shit, and convince Sollux that he would be fine every time. Sollux honestly did not know why he continued to put up with the boy's shit. Well, that was a lie. He knew exactly why he put up with it. He loved him. Everything about him was perfect to Sollux. And he knew Eridan loved him just the same.

He just wished that Eridan would listen to him more. Sollux may not swim, but at least he knew to put sunblock on beforehand. Even on the rare occasions that Eridan manages to drag him to the beach, or wherever he finds a spot to swim, he puts on a thick coat of sunblock. He remembered how even in high school Eridan would skip class and would stay in the gymnasium pool.

After reminiscing in past moronic Eridan moments, he noticed that he had finished rubbing the lotion on his boyfriends back, and said man had fallen asleep to his repetitive hand strokes.

He pulled back his hands and covered his sleeping beauty in a thin, teal sheet. He finished cleaning up and sat back down next to Eridan, running his fingers through the purple streak of hair. He wished he could slither under the sheet next to him and wrap his arms around his waist and stay that way for the whole night. But he knew that with his luck and Eridan's sensitivity the man would wake up instantly, ruining the mood, and crying about how hot he was. So instead he curled up on the couch on the other side of the room, listening to Eridan's quiet snoring. He laughed to himself as he remembered the time he tried telling Eridan that he snored. It went somewhat along the lines of Sollux accusing Eridan's snoring of keeping him up half the night and Eridan becoming defensive of his sleeping habits. It ended with Eridan in a foul mood and Sollux sleeping on the couch because "then my horrific snoring won't keep you up till dawn".

As much as he had complained that day, Sollux actually found the quiet snoring comforting tonight. He eventually fell asleep to the rhythmic breathing of the burnt man on the floor.

He found peace in his sleep, knowing that the morning would bring chaos with it. He tried sleeping for as long as he could until the sunlight broke through the shades and assaulted his eyelids. He was greeted with a groaning coming from the floor, and Sollux knew the day had officially begun.

"Soooolllll." came a muffled groan. Sollux sighed, mentally preparing himself for the day that would undoubtedly solely consist of catering to Eridan's every wish and command. Fuck, the things he did for him.


End file.
